


Calling a Foolish Bluff

by hiiimaugust



Series: Kitty the Cowardly Courier [6]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiimaugust/pseuds/hiiimaugust
Summary: One thing Benny knows for sure, the Courier should never take up poker. (Companion to "Stupid Foolish Girl")





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading other Benny/F!C fics for inspiration and this happened. I don't love it because writing male character POVs aren't my thing but I tried. Also the dialogue is sort of paraphrased because I couldn't remember it all.

He knew it was her the second she stepped into his line of sight. Round, baby face, black glasses, pink dress that's big on her, the same little courier even with all the wasteland gunk washed away. Someone wrote naive and scared all over her and it ain't an act. Like a novice poker player, she tried to hide it.

"What in the goddamn?" Despite his ability to read her, he's surprised to see her. She walked up those steps with too-much grace for a girl who needs to be a corpse. "Let's keep this smooth, real smooth. Hello!"

"Hi."

"That broad that went into the Lucky 38? That was you?"

She nodded, then took one step closer. "You ran off so fast, I never caught your name." The words sound innocent coming out of that mouth.

 _Is this the only way you can think to get me alone?_ Luckily, she's older than she looks from a distance. No more than 22, but definitely an adult. There are curves and softness under all that pink fabric. "You coming on to me, honey baby? Because I'm out of your league."

"Is it wrong to want a guy who shot you in the head?"

He tried to get her to back out more than once but her last line (something that shouldn't have come out of a mouth like hers) did him in. If that's how the dame wanted it, that's how he was going to do it. He offered her a key to his suite.

She walked behind him at first, but after a failed attempt at slipping her hand into his pocket, slid her arm into his.

When they stepped into the elevator, he kissed her. He had to gauge whether she wanted him or wanted to _kill_ him. The elevator took its sweet time getting to his floor. She struck him as a novice at seduction and confrontation at the beginning but in the elevator, he figured out exactly what he was working with: a clear as day virgin. He saw it in her face when he started lifting up her skirt. Luckily for both of them, the elevator door opened as soon as that happened. One of the guards coming off shift interrupted them. He took her hand and led her to his suite.

"Hope you're a sturdy broad, Pussycat, because Benny's about to show the tops."

"I want some answers."

"There's no time for talking. Our mouths have other appointments." He took off her glasses and kissed her, bumping her legs against the bed. The moment of truth. She's either going to stab him with the switchblade he's pretending not to notice or give in.

She gave in.

He was as gentle as he could be without letting on that he knew. Guiding her through it up until almost the end. He lost himself in the last few seconds and started to drift into La La Land. Then, she shifted.

A small part of him regretted waiting this long to call her bluff. He half-sat and pulled her back to him. "You ain't a killer, Pussycat, especially not the guy who popped your cherry."

"You knew."

"Honey baby, you were more nervous than a Gomorrah whore on her first night. Had to wait for the right moment to call your bluff. You refused to fold."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Do I seem like the kind of fella to kick a dame out of his bed?" He feigned hurt.

"You shot me in the head, twice."

"Honey baby, that was business, part of the game." He let her go. If she wanted to leave, he wasn't going to stop her. "Almost didn't want to do it."

"Benny."

"What's your name, Pussycat?"

"I planned on slitting your throat and you're asking questions?" She sighed. "Fine, it's Kitty."

"I'm not even looking at your face and I know you're bluffing." He started rubbing circles in her back. If he could get some of the tension out, maybe they could both get some sleep.

He thought she was going to leave instead of tell him. After a minute that felt like an hour, she whispered, "Keturah Hastings."

"Keturah." An old name, probably even old before the war. It tasted sweet. He could get used to saying it. "I like it."

Benny woke up with his hand on her stomach. He wanted to lazily wake her up by going a little lower but stopped himself. He'd have to take advantage of her sleep. He squashed the pang of regret. It wasn't the first time he left a dame in his bed.


End file.
